


City blacks out the sun

by deadbattery



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbattery/pseuds/deadbattery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Louis is used to running away, but that might not be so easy now that Harry's involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City blacks out the sun

**Author's Note:**

> I had this posted on my old account so don't accuse me of stealing my own work please. You can find me on tumblr at louisisgod, thanks!

He doesn't normally drink to excess but tonight he was making an exception. This is how Louis found himself huddled over a colourful drink after an awful day, sitting in a booth with Zayn and Liam. The two had only allowed him to get drunk if they were there to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Honestly Louis couldn't care less what he did this evening, would let anyone touch him and do what they pleased. It wasn't like he owned his body anymore anyway. Shuddering at the memory, he threw back the remains of his drink and patted Liam's arm.

"Mmf let me up, need to dance."

Liam sighed and reluctantly stood up so that Louis could squeeze out of the booth, "Be careful." Liam called after him.

Louis waved a hand in acknowledgement and sauntered drunkenly over to the dancefloor. He swayed blissfully once he found the beat and let his hips move to the pulsing music. He knew he could enjoy these moments to himself and let himself go for as long as he could.

Soon enough he felt a pair of hands clamp onto his hips and a muscled torso flush against his back. The stranger was making small grinds onto Louis' body, yet the pressure wasn't doing anything for him. The guy was letting out quite embarrassing moans and Louis felt sort of bad for him as he struggled to get it up. The movements weren't encouraging Louis and he found he wasn't really in the mood for a stupid shag; he wondered idly wether the stranger had an erectile disfunction? He rolled his eyes when he decided enough was enough and turned around in the man's grip to get a look at his face to see if he was fit enough to take home (he could always imagine Ricky Martin to help him through the no doubt boring sex) . He looked up and tried to focus on the unimpressive stranger who was trying to pull him. When the image settled in front of his eyes he gasped when he saw that the man bore a striking resembelence to-

Louis struggled out of the man's tight grip and wove through the dancing bodies to find the bathroom, he could vaguely hear the stranger calling after him angrily. He pushed into the bathroom and was relieved to find it empty, he walked shakily over to the sinks and splashed some water onto his face. Squinting at his reflection in the dirty mirror, he looked an absolute mess. His whole face pretty much screamed 'screw up' for everyone to see. He sank onto his knees and sat on the cold tiles, he was in the process of trying to control his breathing and didn't hear the bathroom door open.

"Are you alright?"

Louis' head snapped up at the new voice, it was gravelly and slightly slurred. The voice belonged to a man with rich chocolate curls and plump lips that looked far too incredible as to not warrant filthy thoughts. He cleared him throat, "Erm yeah sorry i'll go." He made an attempt to push himself off the floor in his drink-addled state which was difficult. The stranger chuckled and offered a large hand.

Louis considered taking his gesture but used the sink above his head to help himself up instead. The man raised his eyebrows and lowered his hand. His eyes roamed over Louis' body when he stood up fully, a small smile played on the man's lips.

"You're cute...and tiny."

Louis frowned, he was sick of people giving him their opinions of him based on how he looked and the man was drunk anyway so he probably didn't mean it, "Thanks." He snapped.

The stranger looked slightly affronted at his harsh tone but shook if off, "I'm Harry." He told Louis, smiling brightly down at him.

Louis didn't give a shit what his name was. "That's nice, excuse me." He moved around Harry and tried to escape the bathroom and go find Zayn and Liam. Harry didn't budge from infront of the door and merely frowned at Louis. "What?" He huffed.

Harry's frown deepened, "I saw that man with you on the dancefloor, he wasn't giving you any trouble was he?"

Louis glared up at the taller man, "why the fuck would you care? Let me go,"

When Harry refused to move, Louis felt hot tears sting behind his eyes; why couldn't everyone just do what he wanted and leave him alone for once in his fucking life? Harry seemed to notice his change from snappy to distraught in only a matter of seconds and his curious expression was replaced by one of genuine concern. What was wrong with this guy and why the hell did he care how Louis was feeling.

"I care because he was pretty big and I got a bit worried." He said as though it was no big deal.

Louis didn't like that answer. People always assumed that he was fragile and couldn't look after himself after what had happened to him earlier that year. He loathed the sympathetic and sad looks people cast at him because they thought he would appreciate them. He didn't. "I can take care of myself thanks." He bit back at Harry, hoping he was being rude enough to get the message across.

Apparently that didn't work and Harry only raised his eyebrows, not deterred by Louis' attitude, "I'm sure you can, but I would sleep easier tonight if you had my number in case you ever got in trouble- that you couldn't take care of!" He tacked before flashing Louis a winning smile. Louis snorted and shook his head when Harry started rummaging in his pockets.

"No thanks, really. Now can I leave please?" He asked.

Harry shuffled out of Louis' way reluctantly and allowed him to stumble out of the bathroom and back out into the heat of moving bodies. He tried to clear his head as he made a bee line for the booth they has been sat in, hoping to avoid anymore dancing partners and bathroom weirdos.

"There you are," Louis turned around when he felt a hand grab his wrist and saw it was the guy from the dance floor, "not very nice to leave me all hot and bothered was it?"

Louis shook his head, aware that the mans grip on his wrist was becoming painful. He attempted to tug out of his hold until the man sunk his nails into Louis' skin causing him to gasp in pain, staring up angrily, "Get the fuck off of me!" He cried.

"Now why don't we see if you can make it up to me?" The man seemed ignorant to Louis slight tremble. Louis' eyes darted to where zayn and Liam were busy talking in the booth and hasn't seen him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Louis fumed, yanking his arm again futilely.

The man tutted and refused to let go of Louis' wrist, "Don't be rude gorgeous, let's go somewhere more private."

"He said no."

Both men looked around to see Harry stood there with his arms crossed and glaring menacingly at the man. Louis had to admit that he did look a lot more threatening under this light and his physique was quite impressive.

"Oh yeah princess and what are you gonna do about it?" The man glared at Harry, taking in his physical appearance.

Harry shrugged, "G`et your hands off my boyfriend or I'll kick the shit out if you." He said simply.

The other man sneered at him and released Louis, who staggered away. Harry threw an arm out and snaked it around Louis' waist to support him, ignoring he shorter man's silent protests.

"Whatever he ain't worth it." The stranger spat before slinking away from the pair. Harry looked down at Louis and grinned.

"You're welcome!"

Louis scowled and pushed himself away from Harry, "I didn't need your help." He grumbled.

Harry looked confused, "Dude we both know what could have happened if I hadn't stepped in." Louis groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"I don't need looking out for ok?" He snapped, "Fuck this I'm going home." He made to move away again until Harry spoke up,

"I can take you home? You're plastered mate." He sounded slightly hopeful and Louis hated it. The guy must have an incredibly boring existence if he was willing to drive home this pathetic excuse for a man on a Friday night.

"Thanks but I got it covered," He motioned over to zayn and Liam who had spotted Louis and were beckoning him over.

Harry saw the two men and nodded, seeming satisfied. "Okay well at least take my number," he whipped out a crumpled piece if paper with a number scrawled onto it, Louis frowned as he took it. He couldn't refuse to take the number seeing as the guy had just helped him out even though he hated to admit it.

"Do you keep bits of paper with your number written in in your pocket all the time?" He laughed as Harry's blush was visible even under the dim lighting.

"No! Just call yeah? See ya." Harry smiled sheepishly before disappearing into the crowd. Louis scoffed at the prospect of calling him and shoved the paper in his pocket so he could throw it in the dustbin later. It was wrong of him to give the bloke any expectation, therefore he wouldn't extend their aquaintance in any respect; that would be cruel.

He collected himself and walked over to Liam and zayn who were looking very apprehensive. "Who was that?" Zayn asked as he enveloped Louis in his arms.

"Some guy who helped me." He shrugged.

"Helped you how?" Liam asked as he craned his neck undoubtedly trying to spot Harry in the crowd.

"It's no big deal, just this prick who wouldn't let go of me until Harry stepped in." Louis didn't want to worry them but they'd know he was lying if he'd have tried to shrug it off.

"Lou babe are you okay?!" Both boys hugged him and pulled him outside the club and into the fresh night air. They garbled on for a few minutes about how it was a bad idea to go out tonight and how they were awful friends until Louis spoke up.

"Guys calm down, I'm fine! Can we just go home?" He sighed.

They both agreed and once they were inside the taxi they began rubbing Louis' arms and back in a soothing method and saying how they should have a duvet day tomorrow. Louis couldn't argue with that suggestion and nestled his head into Liam's neck until they arrived home.

 

\--

 

As soon as they were in the house Louis traipsed upstairs and stripped before stepping under the blissful heat of the shower. He let thoughts of dark green eyes and threatening men leave his mind. He dried his body and hair before shoving on some pyjama bottoms and a baggy t-shirt and went down the stairs to find Liam and Zayn having a hushed discussion on the sofa, presumably about him.

He sighed and marched into the living room and flung himself onto their laps and shut his eyes. He knew they talked about him because they care so he never complained even when it got frustrating to no end. They used to restrict themselves to discussing Louis when they thought he was asleep or out of earshot, but now they would talk about him regardless of whether he was in the room or not. Louis wondered sometimes if the pair genuinely believed they were his biological parents sometimes.

When Louis woke up, still lying on Liam and Zayn's laps but he now had a blanket draped over his body, he glanced at the clock on the mantle and saw that it was 4 O'clock in the morning. He groaned softly and lifted himself off his sleeping friends gently so as to not wake them. He pulled the blanket over them both and pressed a swift kiss on each of their heads before wandering into the kitchen to get a glass of water. His head was pounding as he threw back the asprin and water, though he couldn't help feeling that he deserved it. He had been careless again last night and despite what he told anyone else, he could have gotten into serious trouble. That reminded him, he still had the curly haired boy's number. He shoved his hand inside his tight jeans to retrieve the crumpled paper. He bit his lip, deliberating whether or not to throw away; he shook his head and laughed at himself, "You're not a fucking girl Tomlinson." before walking over to the bin and chucking the paper in it.

That was the end of that he said to himself and left the kitchen to hopefully grab a few more hours of blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome :)


End file.
